Kuo-Toa Monitor CR 18
'Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Aquatic) - Monk 16 ' Hit Dice: 2d8 + 4 + 16d8 + 32 (117 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 70 ft., swim 100 ft. Armor Class: 33 (+3 dex, +5 armor, +6 natural, +6 wis, +3 monk), touch 22, flat-footed 33 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+24 Attack: Unarmed strike +26 (2d8 + 6) Full Attack: Unarmed strike +26/+26/+26/+21/+16 (2d8 + 6) Space/Reach: 5ft./5ft. Special Attacks: Ki Strike, Quivering Palm, Stunning Fist (DC 25) Special Qualities: Amphibious, Immunity to Poison and Paralysis, Keen Sight, Light Blindness, Resistance to Electricty 10, Slippery, Still Mind, Slow Fall, Purity of Body, Wholeness of Body, Improved Evasion, Diamond Body, Abundant Step, Diamond Soul (SR 26) Saves: Fort +17 Ref +21 Will +24 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 22, Cha 6 Skills: Escape Artist +18, Hide +26, Knowledge(Religion) +4, Listen +20, Move Silently +26, Spot +23, Swim +20, Tumble +24 Feats: Alertness(Bonus), Improved Unarmed Strike(Bonus), Stunning Fist(Bonus), Combat Reflexes (Bonus), Improved Disarm(Bonus), Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike), Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Versatile Unarmed Strike (see below, PHB II), Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Stealthy Alignment: Lawful Evil Kuo-Toa monitors appear fragile and slender measuring almost 6 feet tall and weighing about 120 pounds. In contrast to their appearance, their willowy arms and legs are extremely powerful, and their sharp teeth can cut through the strongest metals. Kuo toas speak Kuo-Toan, Undercommon and Aquan. Combat: Kuo-Toa Monitors rely on their stealth to approach an enemy without being spotted. Their favored tactic is disarming or sundering their opponents weapon in order to leave them unarmed and take them down easily. 'Keen Sight (Ex): ' Kuo-toas have excellent vision thanks to their two independently focusing eyes. Their eyesight is so keen that they can spot a moving object or creature even if it is invisible, ethereal, or astral. Only by remaining perfectly still can such objects or creatures avoid their notice. 'Slippery (Ex): ' All kuo-toas secrete an oily film that makes them difficult to grapple or snare. Webs, magic or otherwise, don't affect kuo-toas, and they usually can wriggle free from most other forms of confinement. 'Immunities (Ex): ' Kuo-toas are immune to poison and paralysis. The various hold spells also have no effect on them, and their keen sight automatically detects figments for what they are. 'Light Blindness (Ex): ' Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds kuo-toas for 1 round. In addition, they suffer a -1 circumstance penalty to all attack rolls, saves, and checks while operating in bright light. 'Amphibious (Ex): ' Although kuo-toas breathe by means of gills, they can survive indefinitely on land. 'Skills: ' Kuo-toas receive a +15 racial bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +4 racial bonus to Spot and Search checks. 'Fast Movement (Ex): ' A kuo-toa monitor gains an enhancement bonus to her speed, as shown on Table: The Monk (+50ft). A monk in armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. 'Still Mind (Ex): ' A kuo-toa monitor gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells and effects from the school of enchantment. 'Ki Strike (Su): ' A kuo-toa monitor's unarmed attacks are empowered with ki. His unarmed attacks are treated as magic lawful adamantine weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction and bypassing hardness. 'Slow Fall (Ex): ' A kuo-toa monitor within arm's reach of a wall can use it to slow her descent. He takes damage as if the fall were 80 feet shorter than it actually is. 'Purity of Body (Ex): ' A kuo-toa monitor gains immunity to all diseases except for supernatural and magical diseases. 'Wholeness of Body (Su): ' A kuo-toa monitor can heal his own wounds. He can heal a number of hit points of damage equal to twice his current monk level each day (32 points), and he can spread this healing out among several uses. 'Improved Evasion (Ex): ' A kuo-toa monitor takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless monk does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. 'Diamond Body (Su): ' A kuo-toa monitor gains immunity to poisons of all kinds. 'Abundant Step (Su): ' A kuo-toa monitor can slip magically between spaces, as if using the spell dimension door, once per day. His caster level for this effect is one-half his monk level (8). 'Diamond Soul (Ex): ' A kuo-toa monitor gains spell resistance equal to his current monk level + 10 (SR 26). 'Quivering Palm (Su): ' A kuo-toa monitor can set up vibrations within the body of another creature that can thereafter be fatal if the monk so desires. He can use this quivering palm attack once a week, and he must announce her intent before making his attack roll. Constructs, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Otherwise, if the monk strikes successfully and the target takes damage from the blow, the quivering palm attack succeeds. Thereafter the monk can try to slay the victim at any later time, as long as the attempt is made within a number of days equal to his monk level. To make such an attempt, the monk merely wills the target to die (a free action), and unless the target makes a Fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ the monk’s level + the monk’s Wis modifier, DC 24), it dies. If the saving throw is successful, the target is no longer in danger from that particular quivering palm attack, but it may still be affected by another one at a later time. 'Versatile Unarmed Strike (Ex): ' As a swift action you can change the type of damage (Bludgeoning, Piercing or Slashing) your Unarmed Strike does and it reamins like that until you change it again. Equipment: 'Medallion of the Sea Mother Defenders: ' It's a blue coral medallion with the symbol of Blibdoolpoolp that acts like an Amulet of Mighty Fists +5 and grants its wearer a +4 enhancement bonus to Wisdom. 'Belt of the Undersea Giant: ' It's a kraken leather belt with a coral buckle that shows the symbol of Blibdoolpoolp. It grants its wearer a +6 enhancement bonus to Strength and a +6 enhancement bonus to Swim. 'Other: ' Torc of Resistance +5 (red coral, as cloak), Bracers of Armor +5, category:CR 18 Category:Kuo-Toa Category:Monk Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Aquatic